The First Time
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: They had gone through everything at each other's sides. It was only fitting that their first time be together.
**Oneshot Itashi/Shiita**

 **Warning(s) M/M, incest.**

* * *

Losing your virginity has this almost revered type of expectation. The perfect moment in the perfect place and the sex is amazing and great despite the fact that it's virgins doing the deed. However, it rarely ever turned out perfect in the sense that orgasms were bountiful. But for Itachi's first time. It was dazzling if not awkward. It was perfect in the sense that it was with someone he loved and trusted above all else. There would be no need for awkward eye contact or encounters after the sex. They fumbled their first time together. It was nothing like those lewd books or girlish fantasies said it would be. They had bumped foreheads while trying to maneuver onto the bed. Itachi had stumbled over his discarded pants and Shisui had accidentally landed on him too hard.

For the first time, both Shisui and Itachi would be going into something neither knew about. Shisui was not the all knowing elder who guided his little cousin. They had to learn together. They had to help each other.

Shisui had been enthusiastic, pulling Itachi towards him and kissing him hungrily. Itachi had dazedly wondered where his clothing had gone, and why Shisui was still dressed before losing himself to the kiss as Shisui laughed against him. He had pulled Itachi's naked body against him and the younger could feel the older Uchiha's erection pressing against him.

Shisui had nipped at Itachi's lip, dark eyes shining in the dim light of his bedroom. He accidentally bit Itachi to hard and the broken gasps that had been invading the room were replaced with _'Oh shit, you're bleeding.'_ and ' _Let me see. Did I hurt you'?_ Itachi had pushed Shisui's hands away from his bloody lip, already over it and ready to move on. They bickered in the dim light of Shisui's room. Shisui arguing to see Itachi's lip while Itachi hissed that it was fine.

This had led to awkward giggles, uncharacteristic of the younger Uchiha but in the dim light of Shisui's room, he was nervous and excited and the heat that invaded his body had him nearly crying. Shisui moved forward again, gathering the back of Itachi's head in his grip and dragging him in for another kiss, gently placing kisses against Itachi's bitten lip in apology.

They fumbled on the bed. Shisui made quick work of his clothes, flinging his shirt aside and ripping his pants down. Itachi leaned back on his elbows, watching his cousin with wide dark eyes that revealed how young Itachi really was. How inexperienced he was and how he trusted Shisui with this act. Shisui had smiled tenderly and kissed him, feeling the boy melt into his touch.

Shisui had positioned himself over Itachi and stared down at Itachi with an uncharacteristically nervous shine in his eyes. In the dim light of Shisui's room, the boy hesitated, unsure on how to proceed. Itachi had smiled at him, reaching up to twirl Shisui's curls through his slender fingers. He murmured something to encourage the elder, assuring him that it was Shisui he wanted his first time to be with. Shisui had laughed nervously, ducking his head and whispered back that it was only fitting that they be each other's firsts.

Shisui leaned forward, brushing his lips over Itachi's brow. They had been impatient. Shisui not taking the time to prepare Itachi and Itachi not having the foresight to tell him to. Instead the older boy had lined up against Itachi and pushed in.

It **_hurt_**.

Itachi could remember how he tensed up, gripping Shisui's arms as he tried to keep the sound of discomfort at bay. Shisui had leaned against Itachi's shoulder, eyes clenched shut as he breathed through his nose. It was nearly painful for him. Itachi clenched around him and it was almost too much. When he looked back up to Itachi and noticed his pained expression, the older Uchiha had panicked. More words spewed out. _'Shit, are you crying?_ followed by _'Sorry! Shit sorry Itachi!'_

They bickered again. Shisui mortified that he had hurt Itachi and Itachi stubborn to continue. Itachi had kissed Shisui to shut him up and Shisui leaned into the kiss, stilling inside Itachi to allow him a chance to adjust.

When Itachi finally relaxed, Shisui began to move. It was uncomfortable. Their kisses messy and movements jerky and fumbling. It was not the lovemaking of movies or books, but the first uncertain attempts of two boys in the dim light of Shisui's room. Two boys who felt as if in a sea of faces, they only had each other. Their first time was awkward and filled with uncertain apprehension. But Itachi clung to Shisui anyway, elated to just remain in his arms. Shisui had looked at him as if he were the most precious thing imaginable and in the dim light of Shisui's room, Itachi felt as if maybe it was true.


End file.
